darpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender Brown
'''Lavender Brown, '''more commonly known as Lav despite preferring her full name, is the only child of Johnny Brown and Aphrodite Pucey, therefore making her a pure-blood witch. She is a Gryffindor unlike her Slytherin Mother and Ravenclaw Father. The two Pucey children, Adrian and Damian (now deceased) are her elder half brothers and the only siblings she has. Although being a metamorphmagus, she decides rarely to use these abilities, preferring her natural looks. Biography Lavender originally believed that she was the half-blood daughter of Johnny Brown and his muggle wife, Catherine. She grew up like this, believing that Catherine was her real mother who lost the ability to have children following a severe car crash that they were involved in when Lavender was only 3 years old. However, at the beginning of her Sixth year at Hogwarts, Adrian Pucey was told that he had a younger half sister, Lavender, and didn't hesitate to find her and tell her. After correspondance with her real Mother, whom she has yet to meet, Lavender discovered that Aphrodite had been unwillingly forced into an arranged marriage with Pucey, despite her love for Johnny. Being conceived in an affair between her father and Mrs. Pucey not long after Damian was born, she was forced to live with her Father and his wife since birth, which is why she cannot remember then Pucey family. This caused not only trouble between the children, especially considering that Adrian and Lavender were extremely close at the time, but between the adult members of her family too. Unknown to anyone but George Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe and Rowan Hastings, Lavender fears her Uncle Nathan, who frequently beats her and mistreats her during her holidays. Upon discovering that Nathan is not her blood relative, she fears that he will also discover this and use it to his advantage to hurt her more. Early Life Lavender grew up in the Cornwall sea-side town of Tintagel. As a child, her parents ensured that she took part in many extra-curricular activities as well as attending the local muggle primary school, despite knowing that she would have magical abilities. These extra-curricular activities included ballet classes, drama classes and piano lessons. Not only did these activities enlighten aspects of Lavender's rarely found talents, such as a natural flair for music, but they ensured her popularity, giving her a strong group of friends that she loved dearly. Leaving those friends behind to attend Hogwarts was something she found difficult yet she always meets up with them over the summer holidays, usually down at the beach or exploring the ruined castle of King Arthur on Tintagel Island. First Year (1991-1992) When Lavender arrived at Hogwarts, she found herself being sorted into Gryffindor, which surprised her greatly. She did not think that she was brave or loyal enough to do her house justice and always thought that she would have become a Hufflepuff. Befriending the Irish boy, Seamus Finnigan, almost instantly, they became extremely close within the first week alone and were rarely seen apart. Another best friend she made at the beginning of the year was Parvati Patil, one of her dorm mates who shared Lavender's passions for clothes and boys, much to the distaste of Hermione Granger. With her care-free persona and flirtatious remarks, it wasn't long until Lavender realised that she was getting glances from boys not only in her house, but from the rest of the year too. Using this knowledge to her advantage, she was able to manipulate boys without letting any of them know much about herself. Despite this, she had no real relationships during her First year. Second Year (1992-1993) With yet another summer of torments from her Uncle, Lavender was starting to keep her family life a secret from almost everyone, besides a few mentions to either Seamus or Parvati. Fortunately, the beginning of her second year provided an easy distraction from the troubles she was facing back at home; Gilderoy Lockhart. Like most of Hogwarts female students, Lavender also took a fancy to the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and was devastated when Hermione scored more on their initial quiz about him. Second year also provided a second distraction, the Chamber of Secrets. Although she knew that she was in no danger as her Father was a pure-blood, she feared for others, especially Hermione. Despite the fact that they didn't get along very well, Lavender was still worried for her muggle friend and wished that no harm would come to her. When Hermione was in fact petrified, Lavender was on the verge of tears, feeling like she had failed her friends for not protecting them well enough. It was during this year that, despite needing a distraction from all of the attacks, Lavender decided to take a break on her quest for finding the ideal boyfriend. She preferred to spend her free time with her friends and making the most of the time she could with them, just in case events took a turn for the worse. Third Year (1993-1994) It was during her Third year that Lavender found another one of her rare natural talents. Struggling in every lesson besides Charms, it was with a great sense of relief that she fell in love with Divination. Whether possessed with the Seer ability is unknown, but her enjoyment of the subject pleased her and she is quick to defend both the misunderstood study of Divination as well as the teacher, Mrs. Trelawney. Another subject she chose that year was Care Of Magical Creatures, something that she also enjoyed thanks to her love of animals. Fourth Year (1994-1995) With her fear for her Uncle growing as each Summer passed, Lavender realised that she was growing distant with some of her friends because of the fear she had with letting anyone know. Deep down she knew that the only way she could get help was to tell someone, but she had no idea how to so another year passed without it being mentioned. This fear caused herself to start splitting her personality. Outside, she was the bubbly, flirty girl who relished in the fact that her body was more developed than most of her year. However, internally she feared many things and her self-confidence was loweing, an affect that would damage her outer personality by the following year. Still hooked up with her quest for love, it was with extreme joy that the Yule Ball was announced. It seemed like a perfect setting for a romantic night. However, with not many boys really knowing her, she was disheartened by the fact that no-one had asked her to the Ball. She had turned down a few younger years and a few less-than-attractive elder boys, but besides that no-one she really wanted to go with had asked her, least of all Theodore Nott who was her latest crush. Upon discovering that even Hermione had been asked, Lavender's mood really did plummet and it was with slight reluctance that she accepted Seamus' request, but only as 'best friends'. Little did she know that she was going to have one of the best nights of her life. Spending the whole night with Seamus and her confidence boosted by the compliments she had recieved, they shared their first kiss that night. Whether it was Seamus' first kiss didn't really bother her that much but, apart from a few forced kisses from her Uncle, it was Lavender's first kiss and something that she would remember for the rest of her life. Although nothing but a few awkward glances between the pair came from that night, it was all Lavender needed to start dating. She may have desired a boyfriend more than almost anything, but she had too much self respect to go wasting her first kiss on someone who meant nothing to her. Now that this first step was out of the way however, she found herself with a long list of boyfriends and too many kisses to count. Not proud of how she was behaving, she realised too late that boys were taking advantage of her and making her do things she didn't really want to do. She did nothing about this and let people use her however they wished, her desire to have someone there overcoming her ability to say 'no' to someone. Fifth Year (1995-1996) At the beginning of Lavender's fifth year, her confidence was low not only with the fear of her Uncle but with the fear of growing up too. Knowing that she was denying what boys expected of her, she started becoming reckless and making foolish mistakes. Losing her virginity to Fred Weasley on what originated as a one night stand, she found herself in a relationship with someone two years older and two years more experienced than herself, something she inwardly struggled to deal with despite outwardly loving the attention it gave her. Their relationship was met with problems from day one, starting off with a brief affair with Seamus Finnigan upon discovering her feelings towards him. With her unfortunate luck with relationships from the previous year, Lavender barely knew how wrong it was to cheat on someone, finding herself subject to just as much from any of her previous boyfriends. Upon learning the error of her ways and swearing to never do it again, Lavender discovered that she was pregnant with Fred's child. Not only sparking jealousy from Fred's twin brother, George, the pregnancy sparked worry within Lavender. She had always wanted a child, preferring to be a mother rather than having a job, but she had no idea what to do. Not even 16 yet, she was faced with something she was not ready for. Already gaining herself a 'slut' label, she had tried running away. Meeting Fenrir Greyback in the Forbidden Forest, Lavender was attacked and left with severe damage to both herself and her unborn child. Once again confused and with torn up emotions, Lavender rekindled her brief affair with Seamus before again realising that it was wrong. This time, when she told Fred, he had had enough and gone into the Forest himself. Following him, Lavender discovered him kissing Pansy Parkinson, something that hurt her in more ways than imaginable. With Seamus turning up, a duel followed. With her upmost aim to protect her friends, Lavender took the Crucio Curse that Pansy had aimed at Seamus, which resulted in the death of her child. After this emotional blow to both Fred and Lavender, they grew apart and George Weasley started to replace Fred. George was there for Lavender at a time when Fred wasn't and, although it was Fred's friendship that George started replacing at first, Lavender eventually realised that their mutual feelings were more than friendly. Acting on a spur of the moment, George kissed her which sparked a relationship between the two that they kept hidden from Fred. Once Fred had found out and broken it off with Lavender, there was a load of hate sent her way but she could finally be happy with the bloke that she was slowly falling in love with. When George had to leave halfway through the year to help his elder brother Charlie in Romania, something that almost killed him, Lavender was left with over a month of feeling empty. She relied on George more than she actually realised and upon his return and discovering how close he was to death, she decided that she would never leave him again. This again changed at Lavender's 16th birthday. Drunk and jealous of George who was spending too much time with Katie Bell, Lavender decided to kiss Fred, something that started another brief flin with him. This ended badly for both Weasley twins and Lavender herself. Driven to the point of exhaustion with guilt, she told George that she had slept with Fred behind his back. The messy break up that followed broke Lavender's heart as she loved George more than anyone she had ever met. Sixth Year (1996-1997) With a Summer spent being beaten by her Uncle and crying over George, the Lavender that returned to Hogwarts was more different than ever before. She was much more reserved, preferred less attention. She no longer found herself attractive and the honey blonde curls that she used to love no longer meant anything to her. The wall built around her real feelings was thicker than ever and she was beyond the point of even caring about herself. She spent too much time crying and even when she tried to stop, she just made things worse. She felt deserted, lonely and empty and gladly accepted anyone who even pretended to care. She spent time with Adrian Pucey, before discovering that he was her half-brother. She had a one night stand with 'Charles Scott', a man she met in Hogsmeade who she later discovered was the Death Eater, Evan Rosier. Lavender felt like her luck at returned when she met Ezra Mason, a Hufflepuff boy from the year below. Despite him already having a girlfriend when they first met, Lavender couldn't keep herself away from him. She kissed him, grateful for everything he had said to comfort her before realising how wrong it was. Over time, their friendship grew and she learnt to ignore her growing attraction for him, especially with a brief fling with Oliver Wood. She learnt that no-one wanted her as she had earned the title of being a whore, willing to sleep with anything that remained still long enough. Despite trying to deny this, deep down she knew it was true and her past year added itself to her list of regrets that were weighing down on her. Not long before Christmas, Ezra broke up with his girlfriend after discovering that she was cheating on him. It took no time for Lavender and Ezra to start dating, as the feelings between the two since their first meeting were mutual, to Lavender's surprise. While Lavender was dating Ezra, she grew friendlier with both Theodore Nott and Marietta Edgecombe, two people who were slowly becoming two of the best friends she had ever had. During this time, she also met Rowan Hastings, a Slytherin within her year. Despite having lessons together, they had never spoken before and it didn't take long for her to figure out why. By the end of their initial meeting, she found him to be an obnoxious, arrogant prat, very much the same as what he thought of her. They had spent their time together trying to annoy the other as much as possible, resulting in Rowan walking off leaving Lavender behind. Although their meeting was far from friendly, Lavender found herself entranced by him and needed to meet him again. Their second meeting was a little friendlier. Much to their secret enjoyment, they still found the other as annoying as ever yet when he had called her a bitch, she was genuinely upset by his words and apologized sincerely for calling him a bastard a few days before. Still dating Ezra, Lavender found her real feelings for Rowan when he accepted the challenge of trying to make her blush. Doing her hardest to push Ezra form her mind, he had kissed her in his attempt although it was when he complimented her eyes that really made her blush. They both brushed the moment aside, assuring each other that it was only a bit of fun and meant nothing. As the time moved on, they found themselves not only arguing with each other again, something they were secretly enjoying, but discussing things of great importance to each other. Lavender told him about how she felt about herself and why she always did what was asked of her as well as telling him about her Uncle, albeit accidently. It was by this point that she realised that she could trust him to give her a relationship that she could be comfortable with and when he mentioned that he liked her, there was no way she could have said no. They met their first problem when Lavender remembered Ezra but, brushing it aside, she decided that she would end it with him as soon as possible. The other problem occured when Lavender discovered that Rowan's real Father was in fact Evan Rosier, the Death Eater that she had slept with. Although embarassed, she also knew that she couldn't change the past and hoped that he could forgive her for all her mistakes. Physical Description Rather short for her age, Lavender stands at only 5'4", making her considerably shorter than most of her friends and all of her (ex-)boyfriends. She has a pale complexion that gets naturally tanned in the summer and a slim body which is well toned and shaped. With deep blue eyes and long, honey blonde curls as he natural appearance, she can willingly change her appearance with a notable male alternative, Devon. On her stomach, she has 'Fenrir Greyback' scarred into her skin from his attack yet she usually covers it up with magic. Personality and Traits Lavender has a tendency to be bipolar, with her mood flipping from that of a smiling, care-free girl to crying uncontrollably within a matter of minutes. Her moods are unpredictable and, when feeling particularly upset, she can become someone well worth avoiding. Throughout her latter years at Hogwarts, she likes to think that she has somewhat grown up and matured, convincing herself that she now understands herself much better. In her younger years, she was charming and flirty, smiling brightly most of the time and creating herself a bubbly persona. However, as she progressed through her teenage years, her emotions became much more complex and started to keep her personal feelings and emotions apart from her public self. Not many people can say they actually know the Lavender Brown that keeps her feelings and fears secret, but those who do include Slytherins, Theodore Nott and Rowan Hastings. With a persona that has become diminshed as she grew up, Lavender tries her hardest to keep good-natured for the sake of her friends rather than herself. Magical Skills and Abilities Although rather dumb in comparison with her dorm mate Hermione Granger, Lavender isn't completely stupid. She excells in Charms, earning herself an Exceeds Expectations as well as the same in Care Of Magical Creatures and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Passing the rest with average scores, she managed to get an Outstanding in Divination, the highest in their year. Being a member of the DA helped her pass her OWLs. Lavender has also admitted that, just because she chooses not to raise her hand in class, it does not mean that she doesn't know the answer. She often pretends to not know the answer, just so that she lives up to her 'dumb' stereotype. Relationships Rowan Hastings As her current boyfriend, Rowan is someone that Lavender is not only close to, but someone whom she regards with a great amount of respect and trust. Despite only knowing each other for a few months, Lavender is extremely fond of him and enjoys his company. Believing that she has finally found someone who can accept her for who she is, she tries her hardest to keep close to him. Lavender has admitted to being infatuated with him, finding his charming yet witty personality and their occasional clashes both fun and comforting. Although not entirely sure of the extent of her feelings for him, she is prepared to do anything for him. Ezra Mason Although breaking up with him soon after discovering her feelings for Rowan, the Hufflepuff boy still means a lot to her and she still regards him as one of her closer friends. Despite the fact that he did not fully understand the reasoning behind their break up, both him and Lavender were left hurt by it. As a constant reminder of what they shared together, Lavender still wears the necklace he bought her for Christmas and still has his Christmas present, a cord necklace with a single wolf tooth, in her dorm.